


Saving It All for You

by Hot_elf



Series: Mass Effect - Susannah Shepard [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: AUish, F/M, PWP, Shepard Survived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_elf/pseuds/Hot_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vega has to leave the Normandy for a while to complete his N7 training, and he misses Shepard. A lot. Fortunately, this makes their reunion all the sweeter.</p>
<p>Set post-game, sort of sequel to "With All Due Respect", so slightly AU. Not a lot of plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving It All for You

**Saving It All for You**

Susannah was about to get ready for bed, when the call came in.

"Lieutenant Commander Vega on vid comm for you, Captain Shepard. I take it you want to take the call on your private terminal?" EDI's voice was practically vibrating with innuendo.

"Yes, please." Susannah moved over to her desk and smiled when the face of her husband appeared on the screen. "James. How are you doing?"

"Fine. A bit bored. Too much talk, not enough action." There was a rough edge to his voice, and he looked slightly strained.

They had dropped him off at Lunar Base a little more than a week ago for a series of advanced training lectures, and would be back to pick him up tomorrow. Susannah smiled fondly at his attitude. She had no doubt he'd have much preferred an intense boot camp to the theoretical stuff. Yet with his career progressing as it had lately, there would be a lot more lectures for him.

There had been a veritable shower of promotions after the Reaper War, and the crew of the Normandy had been no exception. She had to admit that it was nice to finally be called "Captain". And looking at James in his dashing new uniform made her heart swell with pride. Even if it meant that this would only be the first of many separations in the future.

"Hey, it's nearly over, _cariño_." She reached up to trace the outline of his face in the air. "I've missed you."

He exhaled on a brief laugh. "Me too. Besides… It's darn hot here, and with all the sitting around and being lazy… God, Lola, I'm horny as a teenager."

Her heart beat a little faster. "Yeah, well. I'm sure you know what to do about that, James."

It was an enticing image, actually, him alone on a bed, his muscular body covered in sweat, his hand on his cock, stroking, teasing, squeezing… It was all too easy to lose herself in the fantasy, and her body responded immediately to the images in her head, making her shift in her seat.

But to her surprise, he shook his head, blushing. "Well, I… To tell the truth, Lola, I haven't really… It didn't feel right."

"You mean to tell me you've gone ten days without?" Susannah was surprised by what that revelation did to her nether regions. "God, James, you must be going mad. Can you even walk straight at this point?"

He laughed again, a little self-consciously. "Just about. It's been hard." He winced when he realized his inadvertent pun. "I know it's probably stupid but-"

"It's not." Her throat felt rough, and she knew he had heard the change in her voice when his head snapped up and his eyes turned even darker. "Well, I'll tell you one thing, Mister Vega…" She paused for dramatic effect. "If you keep this up a little longer, I'll have a nice reward ready and waiting for you tomorrow."

His eyes closed for a moment and she could see his Adam's apple bob. "I will. I promise. Good night, Lola."

"Good night, James." Susannah stretched, a happy smile spreading over her face. She had a plan.

* * *

"Welcome back to the Normandy, Lieutenant Commander." EDI's familiar voice greeted him when he stepped from the shuttle, but otherwise the bay was empty.

James was a little disappointed. He had thought Shepard would be there to greet him, and he had looked forward to having her in his arms again. Of course it was the middle of the day... "Where's the Captain, EDI?"

" _She is busy, right now, taking an important call, but I have a message for you_." EDI sounded strictly business-like. " _She says she'll be expecting you up in her cabin in thirty minutes_."

James shrugged. Thirty minutes. Well, on the bright side that would leave him enough time to grab a bite at the mess hall before heading up to her… to their place. He _was_ a little hungry. When he stepped into the elevator he looked down at himself with a little frown, sure he could detect a hint of a belly where a week ago there had been nothing but taut muscle. All that sitting around wasn't good for a guy.

Exactly twenty-eight minutes later, he pressed his hand to the door seal, smiling when the door swished open. "Lola?"

He walked into the room, eager to take her into his arms again, but to his surprise, she wasn't at her desk. "Lola? Babe?"

"Hey, soldier." He followed the husky tones down the stairs and to the bed and gasped hard at the sight that greeted him.

She was lying on her back, propped up on her elbows, her hair spread loosely over her shoulders, just the way he liked it. And she was wearing… " _Dios_!"

Stretching lasciviously, she ran a hand up her torso, then circled a taut nipple with her fingers. "You like it?"

Black stockings hugged her long, long legs, held up by lacy garters that attached to a garter belt. A sort of bra made from the same black lace didn't actually cover her breasts, just pushed them up in a way that made all his blood travel south. He was pretty sure there should have been matching panties, but she had obviously decided to do without, her blond curls laid enticingly bare.

"'Like' is the understatement of the century." He stopped at the foot of the bed, feasting his eyes on her, his hand already on the fly of his fatigues.

She moaned shamelessly, arching her back up, her fingers pinching her nipples harder. "Get those clothes off, James. Now."

"Oh, yes." He was fumbling in his haste to get rid of them. "God, Lola, you-"

"I've been missing you too, James." Her hands were traveling deeper, between her legs, teasing and playing, and it took all his control not to pounce. "Only I couldn't really wait any longer, so I decided to take matters into my own hands."

He moaned brokenly. "Shit." He was fumbling with his briefs, his cock feeling hard enough to burst, and he could feel her hot gaze on him. It was torture, but the sweetest torment he could imagine. "Are you wet for me? Tell me."

She writhed on the sheets, her eyes locked with his. "Soaked."

James was shaking with need. Forming words was an effort. "Show me."

A slow smile spread over her face as she pushed her finger deeper, spreading her legs even wider, then withdrew the glistening digit to show it to him. "See?"

"Oh God." It was almost a sob. "Turn over. On your knees."

She obeyed willingly, and the new view nearly made him come straight away. Her firm, round ass, framed by the black lace, the knowledge that there was nothing between him and what he wanted most…

"James!" She was looking back at him over her shoulder, her cheeks flushed with want, licking her lips. "Will you fuck me already?"

It was more than he could bear. With a single, hard stroke, he thrust inside her from behind, all the way in, his hands digging deep into her firm flesh. "Lola!"

Her head flew back on a long sigh, and he had to stop immediately, struggling for breath and control.

"Oh, yes." She was panting too, her flanks trembling and her whole body tense with expectation. "More."

Slowly, ever so slowly he pulled back, then slammed back into her, revelling in the whimper it drew from her lips. "More?"

"Yeah, more." She dropped her head down on her folded elbows, making her back arch even more. "Everything you've got."

James had no words to answer her. With a rough groan he raised his hand and slapped her once, twice, biting his lip hard when he felt the resulting shudder of her flesh around him. It all became a blur after that. His hips snapping against her, her fingers scrambling for purchase on the bed, the sweet, sweet noises she made as he reached around her and pressed his hand hard against her clit.

And suddenly she was screaming, clenching around him, rubbing herself shamelessly against him, and his orgasm hit him with primal force, the whole world turning blindingly white for a single, perfect instant. He kept thrusting a little longer — couldn't bring himself to stop — his hands still holding her in an almost punishing grip, and she keened with lust, her eyes closed and her body flush against his.

When he finally collapsed on the bed, right next to her, they were both too shaken to speak, too weak to move. It seemed an eternity until he found the energy to turn and look at her. Her happy, sated expression made him chuckle.

"Well?" She winked at him. "Happy with your reward?"

"What do you think?" He knew he was grinning like an idiot as he pulled her into his arms, rolling on his back and taking her with him so she was stretched up on top of him. "I love coming home to you."

* * *

She would have loved to spend the whole afternoon like this, in his arms, alternating between making love and cuddling, but duty called her to the CIC. When she arrived at the mess hall for a late dinner, James was already there, seated between Steve and Garrus, tucking into his food with relish.

Walking by, Susannah trailed her hand along his wide shoulders. Even through the shirt she could feel the heat of his skin under her fingertips.

Steve grinned knowingly. "Well, Captain, glad to have him back?"

"Absolutely." She smiled brightly at him, refusing to be baited, and set off for the counter.

When she returned, her tray laden with food, Steve had already left, and Garrus was about to get up. She was just in time to catch his last words. His tone was heavy with innuendo. "… looked a bit tense when you arrived. Glad to see you're better."

She slipped into place opposite James and threw him a questioning glance. His ears showed a faint pink tinge. "Am I really that obvious, Lola?" he grumbled.

Susannah completely failed to suppress her grin. "Did the boys rib you about it? Honestly, they have no room to talk. Steve has been mooning over Kaidan for months now, and I remember when Garrus… But yeah." She placed a hand on his naked arm, relishing the tiny gasp it drew from him. "Maybe next time you're away, we should put that private vid comm link to better use."

Their eyes met and they shared a quick smile. _Definite possibilities there._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Big hugs and thanks to zevgirl for being such an amazing beta!


End file.
